Junk Mail
by OMGxITSxJULIE
Summary: Sonny writes Chad a letter, venting her feelings with no intention of mailing it. But Tawni finds it and sends it to Chad's dressing room, now Sonny must get her letter back and keep her feelings for Chad a secret. SonnyxChad pairing. :
1. Chapter 1

This just popped into my head, while in science class. Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT THE PLOT. **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I Have to do it.

I have to do it.

He makes me SO ANGRY, yet he's still really cute, then he gets all conceited again.

I had made up my mind, and marched over to my desk, took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Ch_- I began, then scribbled that out. No. That sounds too corny I thought. Instead of a heading or whatever, I just vented my feelings.

_I'm unsure of how to say this. over these past few weeks/months of spending this much time with you, and getting to know you better...I don't want to ramble, so I'll just come out and say it; Chad Dylan Cooper, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. _

_-__Sonny Munroe_

Wow. I feel better. I pulled out and envelope, and put my letter in it. I then wrote "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" in big letters on it, so I won't forget about this letter. I'm not gonna send it though. No way jose. WAAAY too embarrassing. I'll just hide it. I put the letter under this big thick book on my desk. Wow. That was handy. When did I get that? Oh my goodness, I'm turning into my grandmother. Next thing you know, I'll be wearing big old hoop skirts up to my stomach and a bonnett. Yikes. I turned around and saw the doorknob jiggling. FUDGE. It's probably Tawni. I jumped onto the couch, and I mean_ literally jumped_ onto the couch. I crossed my legs and put my heads behind my head, as though I was being arressted. Oh yes Sonny. Very natural. The door opened and in came...

Chad Dylan Cooper

.Cooper.

.COOPER

ohmigod

OHMIGOD

OH MY EFFING GOSH.

Why does this always happen to me?

* * *

**teehee I had some Twilight moments in there. haha**

**SO I ended it there, because I want to know what you think about this story. Should I continue? **

**let me know!**

**-Julie (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the last chapter messed up. it said .COOPER, .cooper. when it was SUPPOSED to say .Cooper .COOPER.**

**and I finally updated. yay. I really like this chapter (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. 'cept the plot. **

* * *

**STILL SONNY'S POV**.

"Oh it's you" I pretended to be disappointed.

"Heeey Sonny" He shouted

My heart was racing. This happens every time he's around. I tried to find my voice

"H-Hey Chad"

"What's up?"

"Why are you here?" I demanded, regaining my confidence

"Just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by"

"Uh huh"

"What?" He said, mock-offended "I can't even say hi to a friend without getting hassled?"

"But, we're not friends. You hate So Random! and you hate me" I said

He looked at me, hands in his pockets.

"I don't hate you" he said, softly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the door opened again. Tawni walked in, wearing extremely bag and ridiculously bright orange pants.

".?" I asked

She huffed. "I am being nice"

Chad and I started cracking up.

"It's not _funny_!" she whined, stomping her left foot, the way she always does when she's frustrated.

"Oh yes it is" I said, between laughs.

"FINE you two! Make fun!" she huffed again, walking over to her vanity and sitting down.

"Sooo, what have you two been doing, all _alone_?" she asked, curiously

"Just hanging out" I said at the same time Chad said "Doin' some stuff"

"Uh huh" she said, holding a compact mirror to her face.

"Will Sonny Munroe please come see Marshall in his office?" came a voice over the intercom

"Well that's me. I better go see what he wants" I said, making my way to the door. Then tripping over the rug. _Right in front of Chad_. FUDGE. "hehe, who put that there?" I said nervously. Oh god, he thinks I'm a loser. I better leave.

**CHAD'S POV. **

I watched her go.

"AHEM!" Tawni cleared her throat, snapping my attention to her. I looked up. She was eyeing me carefully.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Um, no I really don't" I tried to distract myself with the lid of this jewelry box. The details on this box is amazing. So well crafted. It must have taken weeks and weeks to-

She snapped the lid shut.

"You like Sonny. A lot" She said, smiling.

"I- I- Uhhh"

* * *

**haha cliff hanger! ha. you hate me. **

**love you too,**

**JULIE xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL CHAD'S POV.**

"Oh I knew it!" she shouted, giggling while clapping her hands.

"Chad likes Sonny!" She shouted again. What is she, mental?

"Pshh, I don't like Sonny Munroe. She's just my friend" I said, straightening my hair in the mirror. Damn, I look good.

"Tawni, are you okay?" asked Jeff the mailroom guy, poking his head in. Or was it Josh?

"No Josh, we're fine" Tawni replied.

"Oh okay, cause I heard screams and-"

"Yeah we're fine, buh-bye" Tawni said, slamming the door on his face. She turned back around, fluffed her hair and smiled. "So when are you gonna ask her out?" she asked, sitting down on her leopard-zebra-print-couch-seat-thing. What was it with girls and oddly textured objects.

"Ask her out? I'm not gonna ask her out"

"Why not"

"Because…"I started, searching for the right words. "Because I don't want to"  
"WHAT?!" she screamed, making me jump back a little.

"Chad, I knew you were conceited but I never knew you were STUPID!" she yelled, throwing a pink fluffy pillow at me.

"Don't be an idiot! Oh wait, you already are" she said again, throwing another pillow at me. Ouch. That hurt. Not the pillow, the words.

"I hear someone being NASTY! Hopefully it's not TAWNI HART. Because then she would lose a BET with ZORA!!!" came a voice from the…vents? Wow. Orange inflatable pants and talking vents. "Chuckle City" is weirder than I thought. Well, except for Sonny. She looked so pretty and cute today and- WHAT AM I SAYING???

"Listen Tawni, I gotta go" I said nervously, making my way to the door.

"Yeah hopefully to Sonny to ASK HER OUT!" she called

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SONNY MUNORE!" I yelled, once I was outside. Behind me I heard someone whisper "yeah, right" and someone else giggling. I ran out of there.

**TAWNI POV.**

Wow. I just tried to help Chad Dylan Cooper. Ew. This bet with Zora better end soon. I walked over to Sonny's vanity to borrow her really good brush. Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. But something else caught my eye. A letter! Oooh!

"Hey, what's this?" I said to myself. Oh God. Never a good sign. This bet must be making me crazy. I picked up the letter. It said "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" on it. Hmm, probably from Sonny. Oh, I bet _THAT _will make his day. I skipped out of the room, on my way to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

**SONNYWITHACHANCE SONNYWITHACHANCE SONNYWITHACHANCE SONNYWITHACHANCE **

I came to the door, to find a huge bodyguard blocking her way.  
"Ahem, I'm Tawni Hart" I said, giving him m thousand-watt smile.

"You're on the 'DO NOT ADMIT' wall. Sorry" he said, crossing his arms and not looking the least bit sorry.

"Well, I have a letter for Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper" I said, snarkily. Hey, he deserves it. He said no to ME! He thought for a minute, but finally let me in. I came into see Portlyn walking toward me.

"Ha, nice pants" she said, bitchy

"Ha nice FACE!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. What a bitch. I don't know how she was cast in this show.

I looked around for a bit until I came across a room that said "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" on it. I walked in to find the room empty, but smelling vaguely of Axe Men's Cologne. I inhaled for a moment, taking it in, then walked over and put the letter on the desk, with his mirror…s. Wow. And people think _I'M _obsessed with myself. I walked back out and back to the set of So Random! Wait 'till Sonny here's the nice thing I did for her!


End file.
